ABSTRACT/SUMMARY ? Core 1 Data Analysis and Management Core A huge amount of high-throughput sequencing data is expected to be generated from TCC, ChIP-ePENS, BirA-BLRP-seq, ChIP-seq, MBDCap-seq, CLIP-seq, GRO-seq, and population-cell or single-cell RNA-seq assays and proteomic analysis in the three projects of the proposed SA-OSU Research Center for Cancer Systems Biology (SA-OSU RCCSB). Thus, it is critical to establishing a central data process hub in order to meet the scientific missions and goals of our center. The Data Analysis and Management Core (DAMC) will ensure a unified approach to data analysis and management for all three projects, including the following tasks: 1) implementing and maintaining new software tools for computational models developed in the three projects and intra-center pilot projects; 2) designing and supporting the data analysis flow using existing public or our own software tools; 3) managing data submission to public archives, maintaining data repository and exploring data visualization; and 4) coordinating with the Data Coordination Center (DCC) within the Research Centers for Cancer Systems Biology (RCCSB) Consortium. To accomplish these tasks, the DAMC will leverage existing infrastructure and computational expertise at University of Texas at San Antonio of both Health Science Center (UTHSCSA) and Academics (UTSA), the Ohio State University, and Baylor College of Medicine. We will establish a leadership team to develop and coordinate ongoing support of cancer omics research and to communicate monthly with the Executive Committee in the Administrative Core. Members of the DAMC leadership team include the leader of the DAMC and senior investigators of the three projects - Drs. Jin (Chair), Ruan, Weintraub, and Li who have extensive experience in large-scale data management, computational, statistical, genomic and proteomic analyses, and coordination of data analytic efforts within multi-project centers. Members of the DAMC will also be involved in all phases of project planning, from design to execution, to ensure that the flow of data from projects to the relevant cores and is well-coordinated.